An HFWS Christmas Carol
by Hyper-Fangirls-Without-Sleep
Summary: A hillarious retelling of the Dicken's classic in which Zelgadiss takes the role of Scrooge and faces an entire cast of unique characters on his journey to discover the true meaning of Xmas...and to stop damning Rezo. (Complete!)
1. The Stone Scrooge

A.N.- The Hyper Fangirls without sleep have taken on the Dickens classic! As with many other HFWS projects, this fic features characters from several animes… the animes in this fic are Slayers, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi Yuugi, and Trigun.

This is a three part fanfic, it's all written and will be posted tonight, tomorrow, and the final part on Xmas morning ^^

****

An HFWS Christmas Carol

Narrator: The meaning of Christmas...to some, it's being with their friends and family, to others, it's waiting for Aunt Mildred's annual fruitcake so you can have a new door stopper, but for some people out there...the meaning is..

Xellos: A secret?

Narrator: No! Go away, you aren't in this till Act 2. 

Zelgadiss: Please tell me he's not the ghost of Christmas Present....

Narrator: No, his part is...

Xellos: A secret.

Narrator: whatever....can I just tell the damn story already? Okay...as I was _trying_ to say.... the meaning of Christmas is sometimes hard to find in certain people's hearts...especially when their hearts are made of stone.

Zelgadiss: Hey! My heart's not stone.

Narrator: Might as well be.

Zelgadiss: Damn you...

Narrator: Sorry Zel, that line isn't till later in Act 1. Now...to start the tale....

****

Act 1- The Stone Scrooge

Narrator: It was a time of great joy in the little city, as the streets were filled with people going to and from preparing for Christmas the next day. Everyone was in a pleasant mood...everyone except...Zelgadiss Greywords. He was a man who was always blue...namely because he was a chimera...but that's another story, and he hated the joy around the holidays. It was completely worthless to him...the only thing that mattered was finding his cure. And with that thought in mind... I will let him enter the scene. As the blue-skinned, rock-covered man turned the corner, the crowd parted allowing him to walk through. His eyes in a focused glare at anyone as he pulls his cloak closer about his face.

Zelgadiss: Bah...

Narrator: Zelgadiss made his way down the streets to a small business that had "Zelgadiss & Rezo" hanging above the door. The "Rezo" had been scratched to where it was barely visable any longer. He flung open the door to see his tealish haired employee conversing with a crinkly brown-haired man sitting at the desk.

Zelgadiss: Tamahome, who is this?

Tamahome: Oh good-day sir, this man is a fellow businessman in the area who has come to see if you might loan him some money for his company.

Zelgadiss: Loan? For what?

Naraku: Our machine has broken down again, and this is the factory's best season for profits. 

Zelgadiss: So you think I should waste what money I have to search out my cure for your measly little factory? I don't care if it's your best season...I will not be giving my money to fruitcakes!

Naraku: But Mr. Greywords, we've already tried to fix the machine ourselves and my partner injured his arm doing so. Now we barely have enough for his doctor bills, let alone for a new machine. I know that all people aren't fond of a Christmas Fruitcake, but where's your spirit sir? Our factory is the only one in the area, if we don't get our machine running, all the people in the city will have to pay extra for fruitcakes from another factory.

Zelgadiss: If they want their fruitcakes that bad, let them buy them from another factory. Look, I haven't the time to deal with your and your fruit factory issues, please...leave my premises before I have to make you leave.

Narrator: And with that, the saddened Naraku stood and went out the door, only to hear it slam behind him. He looked around at all the other shops in the area.

Naraku: I've asked everyone I can...I guess, they'll just not have any fruitcakes this year in this city...

Narrator: Once the door's vibrations ceased, Zelgadiss turned to Tamahome who was just staring at the closed door.

Zelgadiss: So...you think you found me a cure...or you're just sitting there not working again?

Tamahome: I'm sorry sir...

Narrator: With that, Tamahome returned to reading through the large stack of books atop his desk, looking for anything that might cure Zelgadiss of his chimeric state. Zelgadiss had gone to sit at his desk, and was about to open a book himself, when the door flung open.

Kagome: Uncle Zel, Merry Christmas!

Narrator: The black-haired girl pratically skipped into the room, a large yellow bag on her back.

Zelgadiss: Christmas? Bah.

Kagome: Oh come on, you need to stop being so disgruntled this time of the year. My husband used to be the same way, but he cheered up, and so can you. You just need to try and...

Zelgadiss: The only thing I'm going to_ try _is finding my cure so I don't look like a freak. Unlike that boy you married, I can't hide all my freakish features under a hat.

Kagome: Now Zel, why don't you stop being so silly and just try to lighten up a little. Come to my Christmas party tomorrow, it'll be a lot of fun.

Zelgadiss: I find no _fun_ in sitting around with your idiotic friends when I could be searching for a cure. Christmas is not a time to be sitting around wasting ones life away. Those that are so annoyingly joyful are the ones that should have been cursed by Rezo.

Kagome: Well, here...you take this and cheer up. And I do hope you come to my party tomorrow.

Narrator: With that the girl handed a small package into his hands and waved as she went out the door. Zelgadiss merely tossed aside the package onto a pile of books on the floor

Zelgadiss: Presents...bah... 

Narrator: Now before Zelgadiss could even out his temper anymore, or drink his cup of coffee to soothe his nerves, another knock came to the door. He heard Tamahome answer it and saw two people walk in.

Millie: Hello Mister!

Meryl: And Happy Holidays. We are representatives on behalf of the Pennies for the Poor Agency, and we were here to collect your donation for this Christmas season. 

Zelgadiss: Donation? I don't remember saying I would give a donation.

Millie: Oh, that's because we just go around and ask people who look like they have lots of money.

Meryl: Millie...don't tell him that....

Zelgadiss: Well ladies, my money is all going towards a good cause.

Meryl: Oh?

Zelgadiss: Yes, the "I need a cure because Rezo is stupid" fund. Now out!

Narrator: And having said that, the two girls were promptly escorted out of Zelgadiss's offices. Once that commotion was over with, Zelgadiss sat at his desk, and continued sorting through his books for the rest of the day. When the time to close drew near, he heard footsteps coming towards him and stopping. He looked up at glared.

Zelgadiss: You still have 5 minutes left in today's work hours.

Tamahome: I know sir, but I was going to ask you... well, since all the other businesses will be closed tomorrow for the holiday, if I could...

Zelgadiss: Sit at home and be all joyful and merry while I suffer another day as a freak? Only if you wish to be unemployed.

Tamahome: But sir, I promised my children that I would be able to be there on Christmas day, and with all the other stores closed it would just be a waste of money to remain open.

Narrator: Zelgadiss pondered the matter, and finally after slamming his book closed replied.

Zelgadiss: You may have tomorrow off, but be here 3 hours early the day after.

Narrator: On hearing that, Tamahome's face lit up as he went about getting Zelgadiss's coat for him to leave.

Tamahome: Oh of course sir, of course! And a very Merry Christmas to you!

Narrator: Tamahome called out as he ran off down the narrow streets, Zelgadiss just mumbled to himself.

Zelgadiss: Bah humbug..

Narrator: Because since this is a story based off Dicken's Christmas Carol, someone must say "Bah humbug" in it. Now once Zelgadiss reached his door, a strange occurance happened. The door knocker, which had once been plain, had taken the appearance of none other than Zelgadiss's deceased business partner and relative...Rezo. At the sight, he stepped back and gaped, but after a moments passing, the knocker was plain once again. Once that was resolved, he muttered to himself as he opened the door.

Zelgadiss: Damn you Rezo...

Narrator: Now normally Zelgadiss would eat his dinner and go straight to bed, but tonight, due to the incident at the door, he felt inclined to search each of his rooms carefully before taking a seat before the fire. After eating most of his meal in peace, the bell began to ring. What bell? Honestly, I don't know...but somewhere in his house was a bell and that bell began to ring. As it rang, the lights dimmed and the ringing began to sound more like it was jingling. Zelgadiss looked around to see none other than the ghost of Rezo standing behind him. He could see the large chains draped around Rezo's shoulders and staff, and finally brought himself to talk.

Zelgadiss: It can't be! You're dead.

Rezo: I have come to tell you something important, Zelgadiss.

Narrator: Zelgadiss could see the chains were growing larger and binding him moreso as he spoke. 

Zelgadiss: I heard you jingling...are those the chains that you bear?

Rezo: No, that's my staff..but...yea, I guess the chains clang a little as well

Zelgadiss: The chains, what are they from?

Rezo: These are from my cold-heartedness in life. Since I devoted all to my search for a cure to my blindness, my chains grew very heavy by the time I was dead.

Zelgadiss: Then...will I also share that fate? What does my future hold for me?

Rezo: I see you have a dark future Zelgadiss.. 

Zelgadiss:You're blind, of course it's dark!

Rezo: Unless you pay heed to the spirits that will visit you tonight, your chains will be larger and heavier than those that I bear. You must change...

Zelgadiss: But...you were the one who cursed me! Just tell me how to cure myself and I'll change right away.

Rezo: Yes, but then we wouldn't have a story and I'm pretty good friends with some of the ghosts that will visit you. They'd be quite unhappy if I just cut their part out.

Zelgadiss: So you're telling me, you know the cure...but you won't tell me?

Rezo: Yes. You can't get your cure that easily...all your fangirls would angst

Zelgadiss: Since when have you been on their side?

Rezo: Since you started damning me for everything. I should be glad that such a nice fellow took over hell when I was there.

Zelgadiss: Right...so about that cure?

Narrator: But before Rezo could answer, he vanished as the bell chimed once and fell silent. Zelgadiss didn't know what he meant by spirits coming to visit, but he decided to ignore it.

Zelgadiss: Damn you Rezo...can't even haunt me properly. See? I'm not scared of you or your stupid spirit friends and I'm going to sleep.

Narrator: And like he said, Zelgadiss went to sleep.


	2. A Visit From The Spirits

****

Act 2: The Spirits' Visit

****

Scene 1: A Visit to the Past

Narrator: Now, Zelgadiss slept in a dreamless state until, at the hour of one, and exactly 37 seconds after one, his bedchamber was filled with a bright light. His eyes blinked at it's brightness, as he went to draw back his bed's curtains. He could make out a figure sitting in his chair, their black hair draping over their right eye and a red bandana around their head. He was dressed as if he was from the meji era of Japan...then again, perhaps he was once from there. Pressed to his lips was a small leaf, and the sound of his flute-like melody filled the room as the light began to dim. 

Zelgadiss: Who...who are you?

Capt. Sagara: I am the ghost of Christmas past.

Zelgadiss: Of Christmas past? Then you are one of the spirits that Rezo foretold?

Capt. Sagara: Yes, now come...we have much to see and little time. 

Narrator: The spirit reached out his ghastly hand and touched Zelgadiss upon the shoulder, enveloping them both in light as the time regressed to the days of long ago. Finally, they stopped and Zelgadiss found himself standing outside a building he knew from many years ago.

Zelgadiss: This...this building is where I had my first job at! Good old Saryuun Supply and Warehouse. 

Narrator: He looked about, scanning the faces of those that walked about.

Zelgadiss: And... look there, that's Phil, my employer. He was a nice guy...but...kind of scary in that overly friendly kind of way.

Capt. Sagara: What of that boy there?

Narrator: The spirit pointed to a young boy that looked just like Zelgadiss, except that he was human.

Zelgadiss: That's me...as a young boy.

Narrator: The scene from years before began to play itself out before them as if it were happening all over again.

Phil: Come on boys! Zelgadiss, Gourry, Zangulus! Stop your work for today! It's Christmas Eve boys, and a right time for a party, don't you think?

Young Gourry: Will there be food?

Phil: Why of course my boy!

Young Gourry: All right!

Phil: Now hurry and move things to the walls. We can clear a space in the middle of the warehouse and have our annual Christmas time dance.

Narrator: And as he said, it was done. In matter of seconds, the room was cleared and people came and filled it. Food was brought forth, a band played for all to dance, and everyone was having a great time.

Phil: Zelgadiss, come here lad!

Young Human Zelgadiss: Yes Sir?

Phil: I'd like you to meet my daughter.

Narrator: Phil moved back to reveal a young girl with short black hair and an elegant dress. The spirit noticed Zelgadiss's face and inquired as to his reaction.

Capt. Sagara: You remember this girl?

Zelgadiss: Yes...I remember her well.

Capt. Sagara: There was another Christmas you spent with her...wasn't there?

Zelgadiss: Please spirit, don't show me that Christmas...

Capt. Sagara: Bad memories sometimes help ones heart to heal and give them strength to fight, Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss: What?

Capt. Sagara: Well...at least that worked for Sanosuke...

Narrator: In a flash of light, they found themselves standing in a park, looking over at two people sitting at a bench.

Capt. Sagara: Do you remember this?

Zelgadiss: Yes...

Narrator: There was a slightly younger version of Zelgadiss, his features distinctively chimeric, sitting with the girl from before.

Amelia: I know you want to find your cure, Zelgadiss, but what about me?

Young Zelgadiss: Amelia, my cure is very important to me, can't you understand that?

Amelia: I understand...but I can also see that it's even more important to you than I am... 

Narrator: The girl stood, and handed back the ring upon her finger.

Amelia: I'm not the one you love anymore, marry your cure- if you ever find it!

Narrator: She ran off down the path, tears in her eyes....

Zelgadiss: Spirit stop...show me no more.. it's like one of those angsty Z/A fics!

Capt. Sagara: I am merely showing you things that have happened. I have no sway as to what your past has been.

Zelgadiss: Why spirit? Why do you show me such things? 

Narrator: But it was then that Zelgadiss found himself back in his bedchamber, once again...alone. 

Zelgadiss: It was...a dream... that's all. Damn you Rezo...you and your spirits....

Narrator: And after muttering his standard curse, he fell back in to a dreamless sleep.

****

Scene 2: A Glance of the Present

Narrator: Now when it came time for the clock to toll two, Zelgadiss knew that there should be yet another spirit come to visit, but at first glance around the room, there was no one to be seen. 

Zelgadiss: Perhaps it was all just a dream...

Narrator: Then, the sound of someone singing and a crack of light from the next room caught Zelgadiss's attention. As he stood and neared the cracked door, he could smell flowers...lots and lots of flowers, and with that the door flew open with a swirl of red petals. There stood a beautiful woman, her long black hair falling back into place as the winds subsided. The song she sang was haunting yet pleasant at the same time, and Zelgadiss paused to hear her sing.

Rem: _So, on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere falls upon the dreaming world..._ Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, come in and know me better.

Zelgadiss: Are you the next spirit whose coming was foretold to me?

Rem: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, come we have many things to see and my time here is short.

Narrator: A flourish of petals surrounded them and Zelgadiss found himself standing amidst the streets of the city.

Rem: Come, let us see the joy that the city has this Christmas morning

Narrator: The spirit walked along the streets.

Rem: See the joy in the children's faces? It's such a wonderful world, to be full of people such as these. The love that all these people share is what makes Christmas what it is. Perhaps we should look on those that you know, Zelgadiss.

Narrator: With another swirl of petals, they found themselves standing inside a home.

Zelgadiss: Why, this is the home of my niece Kagome. And there...that's her husband InuYasha.

Kagome: All right everyone, time for a game. What should we play?

InuYasha: No more of that Blind-man's bluff, Miroku will just keep bothering Sango if we continue that.

Narrator: The man in question just grimaced, as he quietly pulled his hand away from Sango's lower back half. 

Sango: I know, let's play a guessing game.

Kagome: That sounds fun...okay I'll start. I'm thinking of something blue.

Miroku: Um...Sango's underwear?

Narrator: With that answer, Miroku found himself with a red hand mark upon his face.

Sango: How do you know that my underwear is blue you pervert!

InuYasha: Feh...stupid Miroku. 

Kagome: Okay, and this thing is very grumpy.

InuYasha: Is it a person?

Kagome: Yes.

InuYasha: Well, then it has to be your Uncle.

Kagome: Yup! It's Uncle Zelgadiss.

Narrator: The room erupted into laughter at the answer, and Zelgadiss merely turned to the spirit.

Zelgadiss: Please... show me no more of this.

Rem: As you wish, we shall go to someone else you saw yesterday....

Narrator: The blur of red petals rushed past again, as they found themselves standing outside the gates to a factory.

Zelgadiss: The factory? Why are we here?

Rem: Come inside.

Narrator: In an instant, they found themselves in a small room at the back side of the factory. 

Zelgadiss: It's that guy that was in my office today.

Rem: Yes...now watch.

Narrator: The man had just re-entered the room, carrying a small tray and a candle to light the dim room. He sat the tray at the bedside of a purple-haired man who was laying in the bed, his arm in a sling. 

Xellos: Stale fruitcake for dinner again?

Naraku: It's all we have left now.

Xellos: I shouldn't have gone to a doctor, that used the rest of what little money we had left.

Naraku: Now Xellos, don't blame yourself for this. Even if you hadn't gotten hurt...with the machine broken we just don't have any income at all.

Xellos: Naraku, your eyes...the purple eyeshadow, it's fading. I thought that...

Naraku: I ran out, and used the last of our money for your pain medicine.

Narrator: He smiled gratefully.

Xellos: Thank you, Naraku. I've been such a trouble to you...I'm really sorry that we had to send your daughter away during the holidays like this. I know you miss her.

Narrator: Naraku lifted a small frame from the bedside, a rough portrait of him, Xellos and a young white-haired girl.

Naraku: Yes, but it was for the best. I just hope her presence in her new home isn't a burden. That family was poor as well, but it's no wonder considering he works for that Greywords guy.

Narrator: Zelgadiss turned to the spirit.

Zelgadiss: Who is it they speak of spirit? 

Rem: Why don't we go see...

Narrator: The petals came and went, leaving them standing outside a small rundown household.

Rem: This...is the home of your employee, Tamahome.

Zelgadiss: He lives in a place as bad as this?

Rem: Look.

Narrator: She pointed through the window to the people hurrying about inside. A young boy with black hair was turning a small roasting hen over the fire, the other boy was helping his reddish-brown haired mother with chopping the vegetables. At the table, the white-haired girl from the portrait sat looking into her small hand mirror.

Zelgadiss: They took her in? But it looks as if they have plenty to worry about already...

Rem: When a family shares as much love as this one, not even their social status will keep them from helping those in need.

Narrator: Zelgadiss watched as the mother called out to the boy turning the hen.

Miaka: Yahiko! Be more careful, if you let it sit still like that, it'll burn.

Yahiko: Well, my arms are tired, can't she help out?

Narrator: The boy pointed to the white-haired girl, who was still sitting looking at her mirror

Miaka: Now Yahiko, Kanna is a guest in our home. She is probably upset enough as it is, having to celebrate Christmas away from her family, so we shouldn't be putting her to work.

Yahiko: Well, she doesn't look sad to me.

Narrator: Miaka walked over to where she sat.

Miaka: Kanna, are you sure you'll be okay? You do miss your father don't you?

Narrator: The girl nodded and in a eerie monotone voice replied

Kanna: Yes. I miss father.

Narrator: After giving her a small pat on the back, Miaka returned to her cooking, only to find that her other son was eating some of the roasted chestnuts.

Miaka: Shippou, I thought I said no one eats till father and Rin get home.

Shippou: But you already ate some.

Miaka: Well...um...I was just tasting them to make sure they came out okay.

Shippou: They are kinda burnt anyways....

Miaka: .... I tried... it's not my fault I got distracted when they were cooking.

Zelgadiss: So little food spirit, how can they make it feed so many?

Rem: It's all they can afford with the pay Tamahome receives...

Narrator: Zelgadiss looked saddened at that fact, knowing he was the one at fault there. Then a small little voice was heard singing over the snow covered hill, and finally, there appeared Tamahome carrying little Rin on his shoulders. She was just singing a simple little Christmas tune, until they reached the door. 

Miaka: Tamahome! You're home!

Tamahome: Hello my love, how are you doing? 

Miaka: Just fine, dinner's almost ready and I only burnt part of it.

Tamahome: That's wonderful. Go on Rin, take your seat.

Rin: Rin will!

Narrator: The child answered cheerfully as she used her small crutch to walk to her seat by the corner.

Miaka: How was church?

Tamahome: It was nice. Rin insisted on sitting towards the front. She said she wanted people to see her there, so they could see that she was happy despite her crutch.

Miaka: She's such a caring and loving child.

Tamahome: Just like her mother.

Yahiko: Mom, the hen's done.

Miaka: All right.

Narrator: All the family slowly gathered around their meager meal, and held hands as they prayed.

Tamahome: Let us pray for good health, happiness and love to be with us always. For Rin to get better, and for Kanna's family- so Mr. Xellos's arm will heal and that they will find the funds to repair their machine. And for Mr. Greywords...

Miaka: Now Tamahome! Why should we pray for him?

Tamahome: Dear, Mr. Greywords is the founder of this feast.

Yahiko: What feast? This is barely enough for two of us.

Tamahome: I know, but it is Christmas

Miaka: Fine...since it's Christmas, I will pray for Mr. Greywords. And I will pray that he stops being a grumpy, self-centered dork as well.

Tamahome: Miaka now that is...

Narrator: But before they could continue, Rin started coughing and the room fell silent. Miaka got up and rushed to her side.

Miaka: Rin, are you okay dear?

Rin: Yes...Rin is okay...just tired I guess...

Zelgadiss: Spirit...can you tell me... will Little Rin live?

Rem: I am but the spirit of the present, but if the shadows of the future do not change, I foresee an empty chair in this house and crutch without it's owner.

Zelgadiss: But I have changed, please spirit, tell me she'll live!

Rem: Come.

Narrator: Within another breeze of petals, the two were transported to a road leading up to an old graveyard. Rem was walking slower than before.

Zelgadiss: Spirit, tell me, is something wrong?

Rem: It is just the troubles that I bear.

Narrator: Then, it was visible to Zelgadiss two little blonde haired boys clinging to each of Rem's arms.

Rem: They are want and hate...they will consume those who aren't careful.

Little Vash: I want a donut, Rem! I want a donut!

Little Knives: Stupid humans...they should all just die! Kill them all! I hate them!

Zelgadiss: Spirit, please...I've changed, I really have...

Rem: You will meet the ghost of the future now...

Narrator: And in a blur of wind, the spirit and the two children disappeared, leaving only a small red geranium in their place.

****

Scene 3: The Burning Future.

Narrator: A dark cloud of smoke and fire appeared before him, leaving one figure standing it it's place. His form was clad in wrappings, and a small blue cloth wrapped about him.

Zelgadiss: Are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come?

Shishio: Yes. Now follow me.

Narrator: The spirit led him to a backstreet alleyway where three people conversed. He just pointed and spoke.

Shishio: See how these men have no regard for law and order. When the rich fall weak, it is these people that are strong and for that they will live, while the weak shall die.

Phibrizzo: All right, so the good-for-nothing is dead. What have you got to show for it?

Gaav: Well, I got his best clothes from his closet and his wallet.

Phibrizzo: Very nice, looks like that cheapskate will be giving us the money he's been hoarding all these years

Valgaav: And I got his bed curtains.

Phibrizzo: How did you get those? Wasn't the body still laying there?

Valgaav: Yes, but it's not like it mattered. He was just as cold as he's always been.

Narrator: The three cackled at the thought. Zelgadiss just turned to the spirit.

Zelgadiss: Tell me...who is it that these men speak of?

Shishio: Of a powerful man, that let his ambitions make him weak. And now, like a weakening government, the strong have won over him. Come, there is more to see.

Narrator: In a puff of smoke, they arrived at the gates to the old factory, but unlike before it wasn't closed. A quickly burning fire was spreading throughout the building as a figure emerged from the doorway, carrying another in his arms.

Zelgadiss: Why, it's the fruitcake factory.... but how...how did it catch on fire?

Narrator: The spirit just smirked. 

Shishio: Don't the flames look lovely? Now you won't have to worry about them asking you for help anymore. There's no factory left for you to help.

Narrator: Zelgadiss looked to the two ash covered people that had made their way out.

Naraku: Xellos, Xellos are you okay?

Xellos: I think so.

Naraku: I just knew that machine would act up if I turned it on. If only we'd gotten a little more money I could have had that part replaced.

Xellos: I know, and you were hoping you'd have enough money for Kanna to come back home, weren't you?

Naraku: Yes...but now...there's nothing. Not even a building for us to live in. I hate to ask the family to take us in as well. They are already suffering hard times.

Xellos: Yes, it's hard to lose someone this time of the year. 

Narrator: Zelgadiss turned quickly to the spirit. 

Zelgadiss: Please, spirit, tell me that they don't mean what I think they do. Please tell me little Rin's okay.

Narrator: And with another puff of smoke, they arrived outside the house. Zelgadiss looked in the window to see what he feared most. There by the chimney was the crutch by itself. Miaka was over by the stove, holding in tears.

Shippou: Oh no, mother's crying again.

Miaka: No no, it's just the smoke from the stove, that's all. Now come on, help me out before father gets home.

Yahiko: He's been walking a little slower these last two days.

Narrator: The door opened as Tamahome tried his best to smile. Miaka wiped the tears from her face as she went to greet him. 

Miaka: So how was it?

Tamahome: I picked out a nice place by the river. You know, where Rin loved to go and a feed the ducks.

Miaka: She would have loved that.

Zelgadiss: Spirit, please show me no more! I have changed, this doesn't have to be!

Shishio: Actually, it does have to be...

Zelgadiss: Well, damn you

Shishio: I'm already damned...come on, one more place....

Narrator: They appeared in the graveyard where he had began. And Shishio walked over to one grave. 

Shishio: This might as well be the gateway to hell. I could make it so if I desired, but, I already spent my budget on that hell takeover project.

Narrator: Zelgadiss knelt before the gravestone and dusted the snow from the name. It read "Zelgadiss Greywords."

Zelgadiss: No...it can't be! Spirit, I've changed. I really have. I promise to honor and love Christmas in my heart for the past, the present, and the future. I promise to help those who I have wronged. Just tell me what to do to erase that name from that grave. I'll do anything...

Narrator: Zelgadiss looked up, and realized, he was once again back in his own bed. The spirits had shown him what they must and it had only taken one night. 


	3. A Day For Changes

****

Act 3: The Day for Changes.

Narrator: Zelgadiss could hardly believe it. He looked up, and saw that his bed curtains had not been taken by some spiky haired freak. He was alive, and it was a brand new day. A day for him to start changing things... but...what day was it? With that question in mind, he flung open his bedroom window and yelled to a man passing in the street.

Zelgadiss: Hey! You there, what day is it?

Narrator: The man stopped and looked up to the window, pointing to himself

Kenshin: Oro? You mean me sir?

Zelgadiss: Yes, now what day is it?

Kenshin: It's Christmas Day, that it is.

Zelgadiss: Then I haven't missed it! Tell me now, have they sold the prized turkey in the poultry shop on the next street.

Kenshin: It is still there, that it is.

Zelgadiss: Go and buy it for me, and I'll give you payment for your help.

Narrator: Zelgadiss tossed a money bag down to him. And Kenshin took it and went to purchase the item. Meanwhile, Zelgadiss got quickly dressed and sorted out what to do.

Zelgadiss: I need to find someone for that...and I bet the doctor is at home...and I should pick up some gifts for Kagome and her family and... I need to go.

Narrator: He quickly rushed off down the street, trying to think of all the things he needed to set right, as he was just about to turn a corner, he ran into two familiar faces.

Meryl: Oh, excuse us Mr. Greywords.

Zelgadiss: Ladies, I'm glad to have bumped into you. About that donation, can you tell me what the money will go for?

Millie: It's going to go to Mr. Wolfwood's orphanage a couple of blocks over.

Zelgadiss: Very well then, put me down for...

Narrator: He whispered the amount into Meryl's ear, and pulled a large money pouch and placed it in her hands.

Meryl: Why, Mr. Greywords, that's so much.

Zelgadiss: Consider it including back payments.

Meryl: I only wish we had something to give to you in return....

Millie: Here

Narrator: The taller of the girls handed him a small box of half eaten donuts. Zelgadiss just smirked.

Zelgadis: Thank you. Now, I must be going. Merry Christmas to you both!

Narrator: He walked over to a store specializing in repairs, and pounded on the doors. A orangish haired man answered.

Tasuki: I'm very sorry sir, but we are closed today.

Zelgadiss: I know that quite well, but I have a favor to ask of you that will benefit the whole city.

Tasuki: Eh?

Zelgadiss: The Fruitcake Factory up the road a bit has a broken down machine and they are losing sales because of it. If you'd be willing to go up and fix it, I'll gladly pay for all the parts and double your labor charges.

Tasuki: Well gosh dang, I guess I can't turn that down. Plus, it's fer helping someone in need on Christmas, and I sure can't back out on that.

Narrator: Zelgadiss handed him a money bag.

Zelgadiss: Here is payment for your fees and labors. If it needs any extra parts, send the bill to me and I'll pay for it then. If any parts look unsafe or old, I want you to go ahead and replace them, all right?

Tasuki: Yes sir, I'll get to it right now...

Narrator: Zelgadiss continued off down the street, looking for the things he needed. Then he stopped a passing carriage.

Zelgadiss: Sir, can you deliver a message for me?

Chichiri: I sure can, ya know.

Zelgadiss: Go to the house at 292 on the street 3 blocks over from here, and ask for Kagome. Tell her, Uncle Zel will be coming over for lunch a bit late and he might be bringing some friends.

Chichiri: Okay, I'll tell them just that, ya know.

Zelgadiss: And here is a few coins for your trouble

Chichiri: Well, thank you and Merry Christmas sir.

Zelgadiss: Merry Christmas to you as well.

Narrator: Zelgadiss stopped in a few more stores, sending various foods and gifts to his niece's and to Tamahome's households. Then he decided it was time to resolve something else. He walked up to the door and knocked, a tall blonde man answered.

Gourry: Zel? Is that you?

Zelgadiss: Yes, it is Gourry. How are you doing?

Narrator: Gourry paused and yelled behind him.

Gourry: Hey Lina, guess what? Zelgadiss is here!

Lina: Zelgadiss? Well well, look who showed up around here again. So what do you want?

Zelgadiss: Look, I know I've done some things wrong in the past, but I'm trying to change that. I was wondering if you two could tell me where Amelia lives.

Lina: Why should I tell you Zelgadiss? You want to go break her heart again?

Narrator: Zelgadiss looked away… and sighed.

Zelgadiss: Lina… please tell me… I just…

Narrator: Gourry smiled and walked up next to the chimera…

Gourry: Oh she lives across the town in the big white mansion with the blue shutters!

Narrator: Lina glared. It wasn't supposed to be this easy for him after what he did. 

Lina: Gourry!

Narrator: Lina quickly bopped him on the head and Zelgadiss walked off without a word…

Lina: As big a jerk as he has been… I really hope this works out for those two.

Narrator: Zelgadiss promptly headed to the mansion across town… taking in the smells of Christmas morning… as well as the sounds… including some carolers, who were notably off key. He knew right when he reached Amelia's side of town which mansion she lived in… only her family would have a Christmas lights display made to look like the scales of Justice. He stood at the gate of the Saillune Manor, trying to catch his breath, and trying to sort out things in his mind.

Zelgadiss: What do I say to her… I haven't seen her in three years… maybe a little longer. 

Narrator: We leave Zel to his angst for a few moments because frankly… I doubt any one wants to hear much more of it.

****

~insert random Zel angst here~

Narrator: Zelgadiss gathered his wits about him and walked up to the door… knocking quickly… He gasped when the door opened, there was Amelia, just as he remembered her, except perhaps a couple inches taller… and wearing a poofy red velvet Christmas dress, that before he would have called, rather tacky… okay so it still was kind of tacky, but Christmas clothes usually are.

Amelia: Uhh-- Mr… Mr. Zelgadiss??? What brings you here?

Narrator: Zelgadiss sighed and looked down then abruptly made eye contact with her… and tried to get out all the random blather and apology he had planned.

Zelgadiss: Amelia-- I'm sorry… for being such a dork!

Narrator: He grumbled… it was not supposed to come out like that. Amelia raised an eyebrow… an interesting apology… to say the least, but she couldn't help but be slightly pleased… as a warrior of justice, she knew he most likely had more to say than that!

Amelia: Ummm okay… Mr. Zelgadiss, why don't you come in… we can have some tea… or coffee since I am sure you would prefer that. 

Narrator: Zelgadiss silently followed the girl into the house… sitting down across from her when she lounged in one of the many recliners in the living space. Amelia could not help but note, that his cheeks were stained red, and he knew as well, that dorky apology was pretty embarrassing. Amelia picked up a tea cup and began to sip lightly.

Amelia: So umm Mr. Zelgadiss… I thought you said you weren't coming back to me until you found your cure… you obviously haven't found it so… 

Narrator: Zelgadiss twitched at the "cure" comment… and went into a drastically shortened version of that earth shattering speech he makes to Amelia in every Z/A fic…. Except for the "I was visited by three ghosts" part.

Zelgadiss: Last night I was visited by three ghosts….

Amelia: Mr. Zelgadiss, are you okay? 

Zelgadiss: Yes I am fine now… because they made me see that I was wasting my life on this search for a cure… and I uhh should be doing other things. So after giving a bunch of money to some fruitcake factory and two girls collecting money for some orphanage… and a couple other things… I decided to come visit you.

Narrator: Amelia smiled… and you would swear she had sparkles in her eyes.

Amelia: Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, have you finally realized your true fate as a warrior of Justice!

Narrator: Zelgadiss sweatdropped.

Zelgadiss: If you really want to call it that….

Amelia: That's so wonderful… but I wish it wouldn't have taken so long…

Narrator: The room fell silent for a few moments… before Zelgadiss thought of what he was supposed to do next… he had planned to give her a gift, but never exactly figured out what to give her…

Zelgadiss: Here Amelia… uhh...

Narrator: Zelgadiss reached in his bag and grabbed the first thing he found… 

Zelgadiss: Umm these are for you…

Amelia: Uhh thank you for the… donuts.

Narrator: Zelgadiss had indeed just given Amelia a rather smashed and half eaten box of "Love and Peace Bakery" donuts. Zel just sat there realizing what a dorky gift this was. Amelia meanwhile had just noticed the top of the box, and squealed.

Amelia: Donuts of justice… thank you so much!

Zelgadiss: What?

Amelia: Oh Mr. Zelgadiss! "Love and Peace" donuts are the best… don't you know that 40% of their proceeds go to "Wolfwood's Orphanage for Poor Orphans" and the "Society for Endangered Desert Plants???!"

Narrator: It was at that moment… that Zelgadiss found himself wrapped in an enormous justice filled bear hug… he smiled to himself. 

Zelgadiss: Umm Amelia?

Amelia: Yes Mr. Zelgadiss?

Zelgadiss: You uhh wanna come to my niece Kagome's Christmas brunch with me?

Narrator: Amelia nodded and the happy couple (brought together by donuts) Made their way across town to Kagome's. Upon reaching the Higurashi residents, Zelgadiss adjusted the large bag he had been carrying all the items he had bought (and the donuts!) and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Miroku… whose eyes went immediately to Amelia. 

Miroku: Well Hello… Who is this lovely lady… may I have the pleasure of… 

Narrator: Zelgadiss glared at the lecher and cleared his throat…

Zelgadiss: Don't get near her Miroku… 

Miroku: Ah yes of course… she is yours then?

Narrator: Zelgadiss did not get a chance to reply before Miroku was bopped on the head with a greasy metal spatula. 

Sango: Miroku… can't you just stop for one day…

Miroku: Ah Sango! Eek!

Narrator: Miroku was promptly dragged away by Sango… who could only be described as, being surrounded by an "evil aura" Zelgadiss and Amelia shrugged and entered the house, making their way to the living room, where as expected... the rest of the party sat… Except for Miroku and Sango, and Zelgadiss was not sure where they went, but they weren't in the kitchen either… after he thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to know where they went. But anyway… back to the living room… everyone gaped when he entered the room with Amelia on his arm, Lina and Gourry because he was with Amelia, and InuYasha and Kagome because the king of dorks was with a girl! Amelia glanced around at everyone, nodding and waving enthusiastically to Lina and Gourry. She then looked over to InuYasha and Kagome… Zelgadiss finally broke the silence.

Zel: Amelia… you of course know Lina and Gourry, that is my niece Kagome, and her husband InuYasha…

Amelia: Oh Mr. Zelgadiss, I've met Miss Kagome before, although it was a few years back, Lina and I went out with her a lot… She wasn't married back then…

Narrator: Amelia's eyes immediately went to the pair of fuzzy white dog-ears perched atop InuYasha's head, and since someone in this story just has to do it… She went over and gave into the urge to gently tweak them. 

InuYasha: Stop that… Kagome get this girl away… 

Narrator: Kagome giggled and cleared a place for Zelgadiss and Amelia to sit down. The chimera and the girl plopped down on the cushy couch and set his bag on the ground… He grumbled as a fat brown and white cat bounded up on his lap… 

Zelgadiss: What the… get off me!

Kagome: Buyo… get over here!

Zelgadiss: It's not moving… Why won't… It's not like I'm comfortable!

Narrator: Zelgadiss soon resigned himself to the position of being a not so soft pillow for the huge cat, and cleared his throat. 

Zelgadiss: I have ummm gifts for you all.

Lina: Gifts for us huh? I must admit that I am kind of surprised you managed to get Amelia here…. You are lucky she is such a forgiving person. 

Amelia: Miss Lina, he gave me donuts!

Gourry: Mmm donuts, you have any left?

Narrator: Amelia reached in the box and handed a donut to Gourry, then proceeded to hand one to the other four occupants of the room. Zelgadiss just sweatdropped. 

Amelia: Remember… the "Love and Peace Bakery" is the only donut shop that has proceeds that benefit charity! 

InuYasha: Oi… Zelgadiss, I thought you said you had presents. 

Zelgadiss: Well yes… I do.

Narrator: He reached in the bag and pulled out two boxes, handing one to Lina and Gourry and one to InuYasha and Kagome… a third box, he just set on the ground.

Lina: What's that Zel… a present for Ameeeelia?

Zelgadiss: No it's a cheese variety basket I bought for Miroku and Sango… but I think I will just leave it for them… who knows when they will be done-- err get back.

Narrator: Meanwhile in a-- umm another room… Miroku and Sango both sneezed loudly. 

Zelgadiss: Uhh... Open your presents… 

Narrator: The two couples set to ripping open the layers of tissue paper… 

Lina: Yay… chicken! Oooh roastable tasty chicken… Thank you thank thank you!!!

Gourry: Woah big chicken!

Narrator: Lina and Gourry set about planning ways to cook their large hunk of meat while InuYasha and Kagome finished ripping open their gift. 

InuYasha: The hell? What is this?

Kagome: They appear to be individually wrapped dinners…

Zelgadiss: They are imported noodles from Asia...called ramen, I believe… thought you might like them….

InuYasha: I guess…

Amelia: I know… why don't we go to the kitchen and try to figure out how to make it… it might be really good!

Narrator: The whole group agreed to the plan, and after going to the kitchen and figuring out the noodles (they were surprisingly simple) They all sat down to a meal of this tasty Asian delicacy… InuYasha liked them especially for he finished six bowls in an hour period, only Lina and Gourry beating him with twelve each, but… that was to be expected. While this was all occuring, there were also surprises to be had at the Fruitcake factory. Naraku and Xellos were more than just surprised when the two repair men came to fix the machine, but that didn't even compare to the shock when they heard who had picked up the bill.

Naraku: Now are you sure that it was a Zelgadiss Greywords that paid for all this?

Nuriko: Well, you'll have to ask Tasuki over there, but from what he's told me, this Greywords guy practically begged him to have us come up and fix it today.

Narrator: Over by the machine, Tasuki finished tightening one part and stepped back

Tasuki: Okay you two, try loading that there thing up now and we'll see how she works.

Narrator: Once loaded, the machine began to run perfectly.

Xellos: It's almost like having a new machine.

Naraku: Xellos, I'm going to start going about town with a sign and whatnot and letting people know that they can get their last minute Christmas gifts from us. Can you stay and box them as they come off the machine?

Xellos: I'll work as fast as I can, Naraku.

Naraku: Thanks, I know with your injured arm, it's asking a lot... but if this works, things for us might be looking better....

Narrator: With that, Naraku ran off and dug around a bit under the bed before pulling out something that looked like white fur. He dusted it off and went off to make a sign for advertising. Back at the party, Zelgadiss and the others had just finished off a party game when he noticed it was getting late.

Zelgadiss: Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I have other places I have to be. 

Kagome: Uncle Zel, thanks again for lightening up. It really made this Christmas special.

Narrator: He nodded and turned to InuYasha.

Zelgadiss: Your brother is a doctor in this city, is he not?

InuYasha: Feh...yeah, he is. Why?

Zelgadiss: Could you tell me where he lives? I need to speak with him about a young girl that needs treatment.

Narrator: InuYasha took a piece of paper and wrote it out

InuYasha: There, and good luck. He's not exactly the easiest person to deal with.

Narrator: Zelgadiss thanked him, said his goodbyes and made his way to the door, Amelia followed. 

Amelia: So once I pick up the toys from that store, just meet you at his house?

Zelgadiss: Yes, I've already arranged for the turkey to be delivered, and I'll wait for you there.

Amelia: And Mr. Zelgadiss?

Zelgadiss: Yes?

Amelia: I'm glad to see that you've changed for the better. 

Zelgadiss: And I'm glad that I have.

Narrator: After staring romantically at each other for several seconds, the sparkles began to dissipate, and they went about their tasks. He first went to the address of the doctor, and knocked hastily on the door. A tall, long haired and serious faced man answered. His voice was calm yet forceful.

Sesshoumaru: Yes?

Zelgadiss: I know it's Christmas Day, but I have a young girl that needs treatment on her legs as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru: A young girl you say? 

Zelgadiss: Yes, her family is poor and she walks with a crutch. I'm willing to pay for your help.

Narrator: Sesshoumaru's face was barely readable, but the raised eyebrow indicated something... Zelgadiss just wasn't sure what.

Sesshoumaru: I suppose I will address this matter now. Where does she live?

Zelgadiss: Come with me, I'll take you there.

Narrator: He reached down and lifted up his medical bag, and followed after Zelgadiss. Upon nearing Tamahome's household, Zelgadiss turned to the Doctor.

Zelgadiss: If you could wait here until I call for you.

Narrator: Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Zelgadiss walked over to the house. Once he reached the door, Zelgadiss tried to look as upset and angry as possible, as he pounded on the door.

Zelgadiss: Tamahome!

Narrator: It slowly swung open, and his employee looked cautiously out.

Tamahome: Oh...um Mr. Greywords, what brings you here?

Zelgadiss: You weren't at work today, Tamahome.

Tamahome: But sir, you said I could have the day off.

Zelgadiss: Did I?

Tamahome: Well, yes you did.

Zelgadiss: I sure don't remember that...maybe you are lying to me.

Tamahome: No sir I swear!

Zelgadiss: And I already told you what I would do if you took off Christmas day.

Tamahome: But sir...please..I...

Zelgadiss: Tamahome...I'm raising your pay.

Narrator: Tamahome blinked as the words registered.

Tamahome: Excuse me sir?

Zelgadiss: I'm raising your pay and making sure you and your family get a larger home.

Tamahome: Sir, I don't understand.

Zelgadiss: It's a long boring story, that will probably be written down and used to teach about spreading Christmas cheer in the future, but don't worry about it. Now, is Rin home?

Tamahome: My daughter? Why yes but...what for?

Narrator: Zelgadiss motioned over to the figure, and Sesshoumaru came over.

Zelgadiss: This is the town's best doctor, and I've agreed to pay him to take care of Rin for you.

Tamahome: Sir...I...

Narrator: Miaka had overheard as she walked over with Rin, and just smiled.

Miaka: Thank you very much, Mr. Greywords. You have no idea how much this means to us and our family.

Narrator: Sesshoumaru had knelt down to Rin's level and was addressing the little girl

Sesshoumaru: So, your name is Rin?

Rin: Yes! I am Rin 

Narrator: She smiled cheerfully, then looked strangely at the small engraving on his medical bag.

Rin: Is your name Fluffy?

Narrator: Sesshoumaru looked slightly irritated at that.

Sesshoumaru: You may call me Sesshoumaru. That is just something stupid my brother put on there to annoy me.

Narrator: Rin just smiled, then hugged the man's leg.

Rin: Rin likes Mr. Sesshoumaru very very much.

Narrator: The calm doctor merely raised an eyebrow. About then, Amelia arrived with the bag of toys that Zelgadiss had asked her to help him get. 

Zelgadiss: Thank you, Amelia.

Amelia: Anything to help such a just and righteous cause.

Narrator: Not long after handing out the toys to the children, the prized turkey arrived. Miaka and Tamahome insisted that Mr. Sesshoumaru and Miss Amelia stay for dinner along with Zelgadiss, so they all sat down at the table together. As they were just about to pray, a knock came to the door, and Miaka went to answer it. A funny looking guy in a baboon-pelt costume, wearing a stocking cap on his head and lights around him was standing outside. He held a sign reading "Monkey's famous Fruitcakes! Get them today only at the Factory on the east side of town!" Miaka just stared, but Kanna, quietly rose from her seat and walked over, as she spoke in her monotone voice lacking all emotion.

Kanna: Hello father. I am happy to see you. 

Naraku: Hello Kanna, I was wondering if you would like to come back home tonight?

Narrator: The girl's face remained as expressionless as ever, as she replied eerily calm.

Kanna: That would make me very happy father. How is Mr. Xellos?

Naraku: The Doctor said his arm will be fine in about a week.

Kanna: That...is good. I know you were worried.

Naraku: Well, the business sold over a thousand fruitcakes today, so we should be able to buy a nicer place to stay. Oh, and Miaka, here.

Narrator: Naraku handed her two boxed fruitcakes.

Naraku: I know you said that you didn't want anything for watching Kanna, but it is Christmas after all. 

Narrator: Then, he noticed that Mr. Greywords was present, and quickly shoved about 5 boxed fruitcakes into his arms.

Naraku: That is in gratitude for your generosity Mr. Greywords. If you ever need fruitcakes, just call me and Xellos.

Narrator: Zelgadiss mumbled what was probably a "thank you" but due to the boxes, it was muffled. Miaka handed Naraku Kanna's small bag of things as he headed towards to the door.

Miaka: Well, thank you Mr. Naraku. You, Kanna and Mr. Xellos have a very Merry Christmas, okay?

Naraku: We shall. Thanks again.

Narrator: Kanna reached down to the small bag, and pulled out a small, crudely wrapped white package, and handed it to Naraku.

Kanna: A gift.

Naraku: For me? 

Narrator: He unwrapped it to find a package of 6 shades of purple eyeshadow.

Naraku: Kanna, thank you. This means a lot to me.

Kanna: I noticed yours was fading, so I sold snowcones to get money for it.

Narrator: And despite the fact that she portrayed no emotion, Naraku as her father somehow knew she meant that from her heart, and hugged her.

Naraku: Come on Kanna, let's go home. Xellos is waiting for us.

Narrator: And with that, the monkey-pelted man and his white-haired daughter walked off towards the factory. The people within, sat back around the table, and joined hands, and little Rin led the prayer.

Rin: Rin hopes for happiness and good health, and give thanks for the good things that have happened. But most of all, God bless us...everyone.

Narrator: And from that day forward, Zelgadiss Greywords did his best to live always in the spirit of Christmas past, present and future. Little Rin, with the help of the skilled doctor was cured. The Fruitcake Factory became so famous, that it opened branches throughout the area, and Zelgadiss finally settled down with Amelia to have a family of his own.... And just in case you were wondering, all the spirits lived happily ever after too ^^ 

****

Fanart-

Naraku in Christmas Pelt with Kanna, By Jennie ^^

http://www.ainself.net/kelly/xmaspelt.jpg

****

Cast List:

__

(in order of appearance)

****

Narrator- The Hyper Fangirls Without Sleep (Jennie, Kelly and Bethany)

****

Scrooge- Zelgadiss (Slayers)

****

Bob Cratchet- Tamahome (Fushigi Yuugi)

****

Fruitcake Factory Owner #1- Naraku (InuYasha)

****

Fred- Kagome (InuYasha)

****

Collector for Orphans #1- Millie (Trigun)

****

Collector for Orphans #2- Meryl (Trigun)

****

Marley- Rezo (Slayers)

****

Ghost of Christmas Past- Captain Souzo Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin)

****

Fezzywig- Phil (Slayers)

****

Childhood friend #1- Gourry (Slayers)

****

Belle- Amelia (Slayers)

****

Ghost of Christmas Present- Rem Saverem (Trigun)

****

Clara- InuYasha (InuYasha)

****

Topper- Miroku (InuYasha)

****

Niece's friend- Sango (InuYasha)

****

Fruitcake Factory Owner #2: Xellos (Slayers)

****

Mrs. Cratchet- Miaka (Fushigi Yuugi)

****

Cratchet kid #1- Yahiko (Rurouni Kenshin)

****

Fruitcake Factory Owner's daughter- Kanna (InuYasha)

****

Cratchet kid #2- Shippou (InuYasha)

****

Tiny Tim- Rin (InuYasha)

****

Want- Vash (Trigun)

****

Hate- Knives (Trigun)

****

Ghost of Christmas Future- Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin)

****

Peddler #1- Phibrizzo (Slayers)

****

Peddler #2- Gaav (Slayers)

****

Peddler #3- Valgaav (Slayers)

****

Man in the Street- Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)

****

Machine Repair Person #1- Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi)

****

Carriage Driver- Chichiri (Fushigi Yuugi)

****

Friend #1- Lina (Slayers)

****

Machine Repair Person #2- Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi)

****

Doctor- Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)

Disclaimer-

****

Slayers- Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi

****

Trigun- Yasuhiro Nightow

****

InuYasha- Rumiko Takahashi

****

Fushigi Yuugi- Yu Watase

****

Rurouni Kenshin- Nobuhiro Watsuki


End file.
